


Do You Actually

by SugaryRemus



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Don't complain, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sex, Smut, Sweet Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryRemus/pseuds/SugaryRemus
Summary: He had messed up big time. If the moment wasn't that depressing, he would have cracked a pun, like, he had roy-aly fucked up. But it was obvious no pun was going to make him feel better.Roy Trenneman had fallen in love with his work mate, and she most definitely did not feel the same.Or did she?





	1. Nice Hair, Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I am so angry that Roy and Jen didnt end up together in the it crowd. so im going to write as many roy/jen fics as i can to make up for it. Its my first it crowd fanfic so gimme a chance ;)

He had messed up big time. If the moment weren't that depressing, he would have cracked a pun, like he had roy-aly fucked up. But it was obvious no pun was going to make him feel better. The dark sky of England opened up and poured down upon the city, with an almost cliche timing. The only working street light cast a low, gloomy glow on the pavement outside, pissing Roy off that the council was that shitty, they couldn't even fix some lights.

The clang from the old signal bell rang, as the last group of people left the replica Irish pub. Roy's half finished Guinness sloshed around in his glass as he took another long swig, trying to drown out his sorrow from the more than eventful day. 

It all started at work. Moss had annoyingly pointed out that his hair had grown longer than he usually let it. Jen had entered the room to find the two bickering like children, Roy at one point grabbing his locks and gasping. It was a ridiculous sight, but it was one Jen had grown use to. "Alright, whats going on?", Jen interjected, crossing her arms and letting out a long sigh. The two immediately stopped bickering and turned away from each other. An awkward silence fell over the room as she waited for an answer. "Well... is anyone going to reply?" 

"Moss said my curls ar' too long". Roy's childish pout looked relatively cute on him. Well, as cute as a pout could look on 6'4, lanky Irishman. 

"I was merely pointing out, that they are a few centimeters longer than you normally let them grow to". The interjection from Moss set them off again, their voices getting louder and louder with each argument they threw at each other. Jen had just about enough of their bickering, standing up onto the sofa so she towered over them. 

"Enough! God, you two are arguing over hair! You are grown men!" Moss looked offended as he tried to interject, "yes, bu-"

"Moss, just shut up please. Blimey, its just hair." Silence filled the room as Jen interchanged between looking at Roy, then back at Moss. "Plus, i think culry hair looks nice on Roy". Jen flashed Roy a small smile, before turning on her heel and walking into her office without another word. The slam of her door made both men jump, Moss going back to typing on his computer while muttering to himself and Roy starring at the recently closed door, Jen's words playing over and over in his head. 

She liked his hair, he mused, tentatively running his hand through his locks. A smile plastered across his face as a warm feeling filled him, the kind of feeling you get when you eat your favorite food. Turning back to his computer, Roy had a feeling this was going to be a good day. 

Oh boy, how wrong was he.


	2. A Womens Mind

 

 

Doin’ anything tonight?” Jen sauntered out from her office holding a cup of tea in one hand, and a binder of files in the other. She was going up to another head of department meeting, but a secretary from 5th told her not to bother as half of the heads were out sick. It was too bad, she actually had good news for once and was really hoping to rub it into the other departments faces.

Roy gave her a small shrug in return, his eyes never leaving his computer. “Not’in much, maybe just have a beer and sleep”. His fingers tapped expertly away at his keyboard and Jen couldn’t help but find herself staring at Roy. His locks really did suit, giving him a tough irishmen look, different from his usual lanky, awkward one. They fell down just past the top of his ear and helped define his jaw better. He bit his lip in concentration as his forehead creased in annoyance at whatever was on his screen.

Jen couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at this. He had proved himself to be a nerd time and time again, but that’s what made him so loveable. Wait, loveable? Jen didn’t love him, what was she thinking? Shaking the oncoming thoughts of love with Roy from her head, Jen realised he was staring inquisitively at her, waiting for an answer from a question she didn’t hear.

“Jen, ar’ you even listening to me? God, you women. Never know whats going on in those heads of yours”. Roy let out a comical tut, before turning back to his computer.

Oh Roy, if only you knew.

***

 

“Right, im off. My mother bought a new microwave and shes mistaken it for the telly twice. See you tomorrow”.   
Jen gave Moss a distracted wave while Roy spun around in his chair, calling out goodbye to him.

The rhythmic tapping of Roy's keyboard was irking Jen for some reason. She looked up and caught him staring at her. His cheeks flushed redder than her lipstick and he quickly looked down at his keyboard. Jen couldn't help but smile at this, to know he sometimes watched her. Looking up again, she caught Roy run his tongue across her upper lip as he worked, causing her to feel a hot flush in her lower region. She couldn't take it, "Why do you keep starring at me, Roy?" He was caught off guard by her question and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I-I don't know whatcha mean." Jen huffed at his half-arsed reply and stood up, making her way over to his desk. Roy sat up straighter and gripped on to the edge of the desk, as if it was the only thing keeping him from running.

Sauntering around the desk to stand next to Roy, Jen smirked at his flushed cheeks, "Oh I think you do Roy. What is it then? Have I got shit on my forehead or something? Huh? My new eyeshadow colour interesting you?" Jen took step after step, getting closer to Roy. When she was nearly on top of him, he jumped up and took a few steps back, sweating nervously at her sudden mood change.

"N-no. Im just looking around the room Jen. Why ar' ya in such a strange mood?" Silence filled the room, neither one of them speaking, only staring at each other. Roy could see Jens expression change from an angry to an unidentifiable one, her pupils an almost black colour. Her breathing was heavy and she seemed to be focused on his lips. Roy calling her name pulled her out of her trance. "Jen? Seriously whats up with you today?"

"Sorry Roy, I just.. I need to know something."

"What might that b-" A pair of lips suddenly collided with Roy's, at first sloppy, but then starting to find a rhythm that Roy could only describe as heavenly. Hesistatnly brushing his fingers over Jens hips, she pushes herself into him and he gets the message, pulling her hips flush against his. His lungs were on fire and his brain had never felt more alive. His mind was firing off every reason why this was wrong, but my God, he didn't care.

Grabbing her hips, he hoisted her up onto his desk with strength he didn't even know he had. Jen wrapped her legs around his waist and closed the gap between them once more, his erection resting near her entrance. She let out a moan at the feeling. The rush of it all. The proud feeling inside of her, letting her know she caused that reaction. As Jen reached for his belt, the door to the IT department swung open and Moss waltzed back in. Jen frantically shoved Roy away from her, with him colliding against the wall and her hoping down and quickly fixing her hair.

"Sorry guys I just- what were you doing?" All three of them starred at each other, the silence returning once more. "Were you two.. kissing?"

Jen let out a forced laugh and looked at Roy pleadingly to join in. "Pffft, wha- no, us? You- yeh thats.. thats funny." The awkwardness was killing her, so she backed her way up to her office and quickly slammed the door when she made it inside. Roy and and Moss stood in silence before Moss interjected, "Well, I just came back for my keys. Wouldn't want to be locked out again. Mum made me sleep outside the last time I forgot my keys."

"Oh yeh, sure. I better be going swell." The two men made their way out of I.T. in silence, leaving Jen alone in her office, curled up on her sofa.

She scorned herself for being so stupid. God damnit Jen, what shit have you got yourself into this time.

 


	3. Irish Snogging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just come back to my place then, we can finally settle that age old argument between the Irish and the English."
> 
> "And how would we do that?"
> 
> "I dunno, you tell me, Mr Leprechaun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter for this story. There isn't that much Roy/Jen smut out there so I thought Id help my fellow shippers out. here ya go, ya filthy animals.
> 
> Also, for my non British folk. Snogging is making out.

Thats how he ended up in the pub. The warm lights causing his face to flush for the hundredth time today. God, he despised his pale skin, always betraying him. Pat, the bartender, shot him a questioning look while holding up a clean glass. Roy shook his head, another Guinness would render him useless, and he actually wanted to make it home tonight.

Ignoring the bell of the door going off, Roy couldn't help but rest his head on the table in sorrow. His working life was now in shambles. How could he face Jen tomorrow? It was alright with the other girls from work he dated. He never even saw them most of the time. But Jen just worked bloody right across from him. Letting out a groan, he started to count the peanuts that had been dropped on the floor by lazy pub-goers, when a familiar voice scared the crap out of him. 

"Alright there, Irish?" Jen sat opposite him as if they hadn't just been making out a few hours previous. Although jealous of her confidence, he couldn't help but stare at her slightly shaky hands. 

"J-jen! What ar' you doing here?". 

"Its a free pub open for everyone, Roy. What, can I not go for a drink now?" Her tone was sarcastic but he couldn't help but feel she was angry at him. 

"No, no. You can drink if you want."

"Well thank you for the permission". Jen pulled a packet of cigarettes from her purse but was interrupted by Roy, "You can't smoke in here." 

"Im aware, Roy. You're gonna walk me home and I'll smoke then." He had to admit, Jen was slightly scaring him. But he left a twenty pound note on the table and hopped out of his booth, holding the door open for Jen as they walked out into the freezing English night. 

The two walked in silence until they turned onto Jens street, Roy stopping suddenly as they neared her door. 

"Ar' you mad at me or something'?". She stopped suddenly, not turning to face him, but acknowledging his question. 

"No, I am not mad at you, Roy. Just mad that you left." Pondering her response, Roy couldn't help but feel bad.

"Im sorry, Jen. I just didn't know what to do. I panicked."

"As I suspected. Thats why I forgive you." Jen turned to face Roy and stepped into his personal bubble, almost closing the gap between them. "But you'll still have to make it up to me."

Her sultry tone made Roy shudder, the hair on the back of his neck rising in arousal. Jesus, this woman would be the death of him. Jen was now close enough that he could see the lines on her lips, and he could count the exact number of eyelashes she had. Her pupils had dilated once again, and he could tell she was just as aroused as he was. "Do you want me, Roy?"

Her question caught him off guard and he couldn't help but stutter, "Sorry?"

"Do. You. Want. Me?" Jen stared in anticipation and she felt sick to her stomach, hoping she hadn't overstepped. 

"God, more than anything" he sighed before capturing her lips with his. What started as a slow, captivating kiss, quickly turned into full on snogging, and it took every inch of Jen's willpower to seperate herself from Roy. 

"Just come back to my place , then we can finally settle that age old argument between the Irish and the English."

"And how would we do that?"

Jen couldn't help but laugh, "I dunno, you tell me, Mr Irishman"


	4. Love Me, Please.

Jen shut the door behind her as she entered her apartment. It was a little messy, but she honestly didn't care. Dropping her coat and purse onto the counter, she made her way over to the kettle and called out to Roy, "Do you want a cup of tea?" Roy turned around from observing the pictures on the wall and gave her a smile.

"No thanks, I'm good." 

"Good, me neither." Taking the last few steps to reach Roy, she wrapped her hands around his neck and covered his lips with hers. They moved with a new found rhythm, nervous but excited. She moaned deep in her throat as his tongue begged for entrance into her mouth. Running her hands through his curls was the most sensual thing she had ever done, and it turned Roy on even more. 

Taking a few steps backwards towards her bedroom door, they stumbled over her dirty laundry and managed to run into the cabinet. But it didn't dampen their efforts, Jen only fiddling with the door for a few seconds before it swung open. Jen came up for air and stared into Roy's eyes, his ragged breathing informing her of just how worked up he was. 

"Are you sure you want to do this, Roy? Cause im not just some quick fuck for fun." Roy blinked a few times in surprise before blurting, "Jen ar' you kidding? God, Ive liked you since the day you walked into IT. I'd never use you." 

The overwhelming feeling of crying came over Jen, but instead, she fell back onto the bed and pulled Roy with her, making sure not to let him crush her. She returned to kissing him slowly, feeling every part of inside his mouth with her tongue. Her breath hitched when he ran a hand over her stomach, sliding further down till it glided over her leg. "Oh Roy" was the only words she could comprehend at that moment, the excitement getting to her. 

Jen sat up and let Roy remove her blouse, returning the favour and chucking his shirt on the floor. The next thing to go was the bra. Jens impatience overruling Roys love of undressing his date, with her reaching behind her back and unclipping it like a pro. Roy chuckled at her then started chocking on his laugh when Jen rubbed the outside of his jeans. 

"Take em off", she huffed, already pulling out his belt and going for the buttons. 

"Alright miss romantic, no need to-", Roy was cut off by an icy glare from Jen, making him quickly jump off the bed and pull down his trousers and boxers. He stood there breathing heavily, allowing Jen to take him in. He wasn't overly muscular but he was lean and strong, a true irishman. Her eyes glided over his stomach and his visible v-line and stopped at his crotch. Jen felt herself wince down below as she took in the size of him. She had a small fear he might actually hurt.

Crawling up the bed and placing himself over Jen, Roy caught her lips in a slow kiss. "I admire you greatly, Jen. But I don't do lovey dovey sex."

"Oh good, im glad." Jen gasped as Roy captured her nipple in his mouth, massaging it with his tongue and setting her whole body on fire. It had to be one of the greatest feelings she had ever felt. He slowly made his way down her chest, then her stomach and skipping to kiss inside her thighs. She clenched the sheets in anticipation as she felt his hot breath linger over her core. "Lets skip the niceties Roy. As you know, Im very impatient.

He could only smirk at her usual bossy self. But that was Jen. She knew what she wanted. He made his way back up her body and nudged her legs apart with his knee, moving his body into the gap. He let out a long sigh and looked at Jen one more time, before alining his girth with her clit, and slowly pushing in. Jen let out a load moan and immediately wrapped her legs around Roy's waist and her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as he could. Roy let out an animalistic grunt when he fully sank in to her, staying still for a couple of moments before starting up a slow rhythm.

He felt like he could die right now and would have lived a happy man. Being inside Jen was the greatest feeling in the world, and every sound that escaped her mouth and every pull of his hair urged him on even more. 

It was an amazing feeling, but Jen wanted more. "Oh Roy, please. Move faster." Roy pulled Jen by the hips, so she aligned better with him and he started thrusting in and out of her with as much force as he could. Her nails dug into his back so hard they almost drew blood. He kissed her once more, their tongues battling for dominance, with Roy surprisingly winning. 

"Roy, yes! Fuck you feel so good!" His heart swelled and it was ultimately what sent him over the edge, crying out his pleasure into Jen's hear, causing her to climax soon after. 

Roy collapsed gracefully to Jens side and the two lay there panting for what felt like hours before Jen started laughing.

"What ar' you laughing at?" He couldn't help but feel hurt, thinking she was laughing at their recent activities. Jen faced Roy and gave his arm a reassuring pat.

"No, I was just thinking. If the Irish and the English had just had sex, I think their problems would've been resolved much sooner." 

The irishman let out a burst of laughter and Jen soon followed. The two would end up being an hour late to work the next day. But they didn't care. They had just had the time of their lives. 


End file.
